More Bad Than Good
by Katherine997
Summary: The nine years old Anna Romanoff is Natasha a.k.a Black Widow's daughter. She never knew who her father was. Anna joined in with her mother in her under cover mission that their Director and Anna's grandfather figure, Nick Fury, had send them.
1. Chapter 1 - Mission

Natasha Romanoff walked down the hallways of the S.H.I.E.L.D. building. The woman tilted her head, walking toward the end of the hall, staring at a door. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," A man's voice called from the other side.

Natasha opened the door, walking inside. She looked at the chair in front of her that was facing away from her. "You wanted to see me?"

Nick Fury was sitting on the couch. "Yes, I did."

Natasha looked at the man sitting on the couch, looking at the chair, raising an eyebrow as she looked back at Fury.

The chair turned around, showing a little girl with red hair and blue eyes. "Hey, Mom."

Natasha gave her daughter a look. "Anna, I thought I told you to stay with Clint."

"Uncle Clint is busy," Anna told her, shrugging her little shoulders. "Pops told me I can come over to his office since I was bored."

Fury shrugged. "No trouble with that." He stood up. "I want you to go on a mission."

"Which is?" the woman asked.

Fury stood next to Anna, put one hand on the chair and the other grabbing a file. He handed it to Natasha. "You know Tony Stark?"

The little girl gasped excitedly. "I know!"

Natasha smirked a little at her daughter, taking the file and opening it. "Yes." She looked at her daughter. "I know."

Fury smirked. "Good. I need you to go undercover. I've heard Mr. Stark put his company over to his assistant, Miss Potts."

"He did?" Anna asked, tilting her head.

"He did," Fury confirmed.

"So?" Natasha asked, putting the file on the desk.

"I want you to keep an eye on Mr. Stark for me," Fury told her. "But also I want you to assess whether he will suitable for a plan to bring together a group of people with unparalleled talents."

Natasha considered it for a long moment, crossing her arms over her chest. "Okay. I'll do it."

Anna's eyes grew wide. "Can I come?"

"No," her mother told her.

"Why not?" Anna whined.

"It's a mission," Natasha pointed out. "I don't want you to get involved in those things any time soon."

Anna looked at Fury for help. "Pops?"

Natasha gave Fury a look. "Nick?"

Fury looked between the mother and daughter in slightly amusement. "Oh, sometimes the cutest thing can be very dangerous."

Anna slowly smiled, knowing she got him on her side in this.

* * *

Natasha walked in the Stark mansion in Malibu, California, having a notary in hands. She walked in a room that allowed the view of the ocean outside. Pepper Potts was standing there while Tony Stark and Happy Hogan were boxing, but the two men stopped as they saw her walking in.

Pepper looked at Tony. "I promise you this is the only time I will ask you to sign over your company."

Natasha walked toward Pepper, telling her where to sign. "I need you to initial each box."

Happy hit gently on Tony's head to get his attention back. "Lesson one. Never take your eye off -" Tony kicked Happy with his foot, throwing him back into the corner of the ring. "All right, I'm done."

Tony pointed at Natasha. "What's your name, lady?"

"Rushman," Natasha told them, giving them her under cover name. "Natalie Rushman."

"Front and center," Tony told her. "Come into the church."

"No," Pepper told him. "You're seriously not gonna ask..."

"If it pleases the court," Tony answered. "Which it does."

Natasha looked at Pepper. "It's no problem."

"I'm sorry," Pepper told her. "They're very eccentric."

Natasha walked toward the ring, getting in as she looked at Tony.

Pepper sat on the chair, looking at her phone.

Tony looked at Natasha, taking a drink of water.

Natasha kept looking at Tony.

"What?" Tony asked. Natasha didn't answered, raising an eyebrow. Tony looked at Happy. "Can you give her a lesson?"

"No problem," Happy told him.

Tony got out of the ring, walking toward the chair beside Pepper. He sat down, whispering. "Pepper."

"What?" Pepper asked.

"Who is she?" Tony asked.

"She is from legal," Pepper told him. "And she is potentially a very expensive sexual harassment lawsuit if you keep ogling her like that."

"I need a new assistant, boss," Tony told her.

"Yes, and I've got three excellent potential candidates," Pepper told him. "They're line up and ready to meet you."

"I don't have time to meet," Tony told her. "I need someone now. I feel like it's her."

"No, it's not," Pepper told him.

Happy looked at Natasha. "You ever boxed before?"

"I have, yes," Natasha answered.

"What, like, the Tae Bo?" Happy asked. "Booty Boot Camp? Crunch? Something like that?"

Natasha cleared her throat.

"How do I spell your name, Natalie?" Tony asked, clapping his hands three times.

A computer appeared in the table beside him.

"R-U-S-H-M-A-N," Natasha told him.

"What, are you gonna Google her now?" Pepper asked.

"I thought I was ogling her," Tony told her. He swiped through the information he found. "Wow. Very, very impressive individual."

"You're so predictable," Pepper told him. "You know that?"

"She's fluent in French, Italian, Russian, Latin," Tony told her. "Who speaks Latin?"

"No one speaks Latin," Pepper told him. "It's a dead language. You can read Latin or you can write Latin, but you can't speak Latin."

Tony pulled up a picture of Natasha and Anna. "Oh, who's that little thing?" Pepper looked closer. "Is that a daughter? Does she have a daughter?"

"Apparently," Pepper told him. "And she looks very adorable."

Tony pouted. "I'm more adorable."

Pepper rolled her eyes, amused.

Natasha looked toward them.

"Rule number one," Happy told her. "Never take your eye off your opponent."

Happy slowly moved his boxer glove toward Natasha's face. Natasha caught his arm, flipping up to wrap her legs around his neck, flipping them to the mat of the ring.

Pepper gasped. "Oh, my God!" Pepper and Tony stood, walking closer. "Happy!"

Natasha stood. Happy slowly stood.

"That's what I'm talking about," Tony told them.

"I just slipped," Happy told them.

"You did?" Tony asked sarcastically, ringing the bell.

"Yeah," Happy told him.

"Looks like a TKO to me," Tony told him.

Natasha climbed out of the ring, looking at Tony. "Just... I need your impression."

Anna stood at the side, watching.

"You have a quiet reserve," Tony told her. "I don't know. You have an old soul."

"I meant your fingerprint," Natasha told him.

Tony nodded awkwardly. "Right."

Tony put his thumb in ink, putting it on paper.

Pepper walked closer. "So, how are we doing?"

"Great," Tony answered. "Just wrapping up." He smiled. "Hey. You're the boss."

Pepper smiled.

Anna cleared her throat, slowly walking closer.

Natasha, Pepper and Tony looked at her.

"Ava," Natasha told her, calling her by her undercover name.

Anna stood closer to her mother, looking up at Pepper and Tony. "Hey."

Natasha put her hand on Anna's shoulder.

Pepper smiled at the little girl. "Hi, there."

Tony nodded. "Hey, kid." He looked at Natasha. "Your daughter?"

"Yes," Natasha answered. "I hope it's not trouble she's here. She, uh." She shrugged, looking at Tony. "She's a big fan of yours and she wanted to meet you."

Tony raised an eyebrow in surprise. "She is?" He looked at Anna. "You are?"

Anna nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Please, call me Tony," Tony told her, holding out his hand. "Let's shake it, kiddo."

Anna smiled, shaking Tony's hand.

"It's not a problem she's here," Pepper told her. She looked down at the girl. "Hey, my name is Pepper."

Anna shook the woman's hand. "Ava."

"Will that be all, Mr. Stark?" Natasha asked.

"Yes, that will be all, Ms. Rushman," Pepper told her. "Thank you very much." She looked at Anna. "Hope to see you again very soon, Ava."

"You too," Anna told her. She looked at Tony. "It was nice to meet you, Tony."

"You too, kiddo," Tony told her.

"Come on, sweetheart," Natasha told her.

Natasha and Anna walked away, out of the room.

Once out of the room, Anna looked up at her mother, grinning. "I met Tony Stark."

Natasha smiled in amusement, chuckling.


	2. Chapter 2 - Family

Anna watched her mother putting her bag on the couch. Her mother was going to Monaco with Happy, Tony and Pepper, and Anna had to stay. Natasha let out a small sigh, looking down at her daughter. "You okay?"

Anna gave a small shrug. "How long will you be gone?"

"Only for two days," Natasha answered, kneeling down in front of her daughter. She placed her hands on Anna's arms. "You will stay with Clint until I will get back from Monaco, okay? You remember the rules?"

Anna nodded slightly. "Listen to Pops and Uncle Clint."

Natasha raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Anna pouted cutely. "Not get into troubles; including hacking computers, steal laboratory card, or well, steal anything at all."

"And don't forget, not to break anyone's bones at training," Natasha reminded.

Anna pouted, looking down as she played with her fingers. "It was one time."

Natasha smirked a little. She let her smirk turn to a small smile. "I will be back soon, okay?"

Anna nodded. "Yeah. Just be careful."

Natasha smiled, brushing piece of hair from her daughter's face. "Always am."

* * *

Natasha had brought Anna in Fury's office an hour ago. Now, the little redheaded girl was playing a game in the computer, while Fury walked inside with Clint Barton.

"Hey, kiddo," Clint told her.

"Hey, Uncle Clint," Anna told him, not taking her eyes off the game. "Hey, Pops."

Clint chuckled, looking at Fury. "Now she's acting like a child." He looked at the girl. "Let's go, kid. Aunt Laura is waiting for both of us to come home."

Anna smiled, finally taking her eyes off of the computer and looked toward her uncle. She quickly stood and ran toward him with her small bag. "Let's go, let's go." Clint smirked, shaking his head. Anna looked at Fury. "Bye, Pops."

"See you later, kid," Fury told her.

Clint took Anna's bag and took her hand as they walked out of the office. Anna and Clint walked out of the building, walking to Clint's car.

"Uncle Clint?" Anna asked.

"Yeah?" Clint asked.

"Did you talked to my Mom?" Anna asked.

Clint chuckled. "It's only been an hour since she left, sweetheart. She's fine. She'll call when she get to Monaco."

Anna nodded slowly, opening the backseat door. "Okay."

Clint put Anna's bag inside the backseat and looked at the little girl. "Hey." Anna looked up at her uncle. "Nat's fine, okay?" Anna nodded and got into the backseat.

Clint closed the door, walking around to the driver side. He got inside and started the engines.

* * *

Clint was driving to his farmhouse, looking to the view mirror to see the redheaded girl was sleeping. It has been 7 years now that he knew the mother and daughter. When Clint met them, he was hired to kill Natasha, but once he found her, he saw her with a three years old girl, he knew he couldn't kill the mother. Instead, he thought she is a good person, and gave her the chance to work for S.H.I.E.L.D..

At first, Fury didn't like the thought of Natasha was still alive but he gave her a chance at the end, and quickly got used to her and her daughter.

Clint parked the car in front of the farmhouse. He looked over his shoulder at the sleeping child, and got out of the driver seat. He walked around the car, opening the backseat door. He shook the girl gently on the shoulder. "Ann?"

Anna slowly opened her eyes, rubbing her eyes before blinking. "Are we here?"

"Yep," Clint answered. "Come on, sweetheart."

Anna slowly got out of the backseat, brushing her fingers through her hair as her uncle took her bag and closed the door. The little girl followed Clint up the wooden stairs and toward the porch.

Clint opened the door, walking inside with Anna following him. "Honey?"

Laura Barton walked into view, holding their two years son Cooper. She smiled. "Hey, guys!"

Anna smiled, running over to hug her aunt. "Auntie Lori."

Laura chuckled, wrapping an arm around the small girl. "Hey, sweetheart."

Clint walked closer, kissing Laura on her cheek. He looked down at his son. "Hey, buddy." Clint took Cooper in his arms. "How you been?"

Laura smiled, looking down at Anna. "You hungry?"

"Starving," Clint told her.

Laura looked at her husband playfully. "I wasn't talking to you."

"Ouch," Clint told her.

Anna chuckled.

Laura chuckled, looking down at Anna. "Want to help me make dinner?"

"Yes," Anna answered.

"Let's go," the woman told her.

Laura and Anna walked away toward the kitchen as Clint watched them in amusement.

* * *

Laura, Clint and Anna were eating dinner together while Cooper was sleeping. "Did my Mom landed already?" Anna asked.

Clint looked at his watch. "Uh, no. Not yet, but she should be in 20 minutes or so." He looked at his niece. "But, tell you what though, you and I can train a little bit tomorrow morning and then play some baseball, what do you say?" Anna smiled. "I'll be easy on you."

The redheaded girl raised an eyebrow at her uncle. "'Be easy'?"

Laura chuckled, looking at Clint. "Why would you say that?"

Clint shrugged. "What?"

"I'm the one that should say that to you," Anna told him.

Laura laughed while Clint gave the girl a look but he was clearly amused. "Oh, really?" Clint challenged.

"Yep," Anna told him. "You forgot who is my Mom."

Clint scoffed. "Oh, trust me, I didn't forget. How could I?" Anna smirked. "We'll see tomorrow."

Anna shrugged. "You on."

Clint smirked.

Laura shook her head, amused and looked at Clint. "This will not end well for you."

Clint pulled a face. "Hey."

Anna giggled, taking another bite from her food.

* * *

Anna sat at the couch, playing with Cooper with some toys. "Cooper. Cooper."

Cooper smiled, taking the toy from Anna as she hold it out for him. Clint walked closer with his phone pressed to his ear. "She's right here." He held the phone toward Anna. "Someone you really miss wants to talk to you."

Anna smiled, taking the phone. " _Mama_ [Mom]"

Clint smirked, sitting down.

" _Hey, sweetie,_ " Natasha told her. Anna could tell the smile on her mother's face through the phone. " _Are you having fun with Uncle Clint and Aunt Laura?_ "

"Yes," Anna told her. "Are you okay?"

Natasha chuckled. " _Of course. Just got to the hotel. I have to do a few things right now but just wanted to call and hear you._ "

"I miss you," Anna told her.

" _I miss you too_ ," Natasha told her. " _Have you eat dinner?_ "

"Yeah," Anna answered. "I helped Auntie Lori make it."

" _That's great,_ " Natasha told her. " _Don't forget to brush your teeth before you going to sleep, okay?_ "

Anna smiled, rolling her eyes. "I know, I know. Are you with Mr. Stark now?"

" _No, sweetheart,_ " Natasha answered. " _I will see him and Miss Potts tomorrow._ "

"Okay," Anna told her. "Tell them I said 'hi'."

Natasha chuckled. " _Will do. Okay, Anna, I'll talk to you tomorrow morning, all right?_ "

"Okay," Anna told her. "Good night."

" _Good night, honey,_ " Natasha told her.

Natasha and Anna both hung up. Anna handed the phone back to Clint. "She said she will call tomorrow morning."

"All right," Clint told her. He sighed, studying the redhead girl. "You okay, kiddo?"

Anna shrugged. "Yeah. I guess."

Clint tilted her head. "Trust me, she doesn't want to be far away from you, as much as you do."

"I know," Anna told him. "It's okay. I know, it's her job. I will be like that too."

Clint looked sad by those words. He wouldn't want her to grow up to be assassin/agent. She could be something else. Something better. He wanted his little niece to have a real life. Normal one. Just like he will do for Cooper and his second unborn child.


	3. Chapter 3 - SHIELD

**hufflepuff gal 4520: Yes, Anna's father will be in the story. Well, maybe not in THIS book, but soon in the other books :)**

 **monkeybaby: Glad you like the chapter :) thanks for commenting.**

 **warlocktoungue: I'm happy you like it, and I'm going to try to update this book more often.**

 **Now, new chapter! ;) Enjoy**

* * *

Walking down the hallway of his house, Clint looked into Anna's room to see the redheaded was still sleeping. The morning sun was slightly blocked by the curtains.

Clint smiled a small smile and walked away quietly from the doorway, not wanting to wake her up yet. He walked into the kitchen to see his wife holding their son in her arms. "She still a sleep."

Laura nodded. "Hey, can you give Cooper his food?"

"Sure," Clint answered, taking Cooper into his arms.

Clint's phone was on the table, suddenly vibrating. "I'll get that," Laura told him. She grabbed the phone and answered it. "Hey, Nat." She listen to what Natasha said, and frowned. "What happened?"

"What's wrong?" Clint asked.

Laura shrugged before answering Natasha. "She still sleeping. When will you be back?" Clint put Cooper on his chair and hold out his hand for the phone. "Hold on, I'm giving the phone to Clint."

Laura handed the phone to Clint. Clint put the phone to his ear, "Nat?"

Natasha was putting her things in her bags in her hotel room. "Hey, listen, there have been some stuff going on here already, we all coming back home sooner then I thought we will."

"What happened?" Clint asked. "You okay?"

" _Yes, I'm fine,_ " Natasha answered, sighing. " _I'll explain everything later. When Anna wakes up, tell her I'm coming home, okay?_ "

"Okay," Clint told her. "I'll take her to Fury's office later on then."

" _Thanks,_ " Natasha told him. " _I gotta go. See you soon._ "

"Okay," Clint told her.

They both hung up.

Laura looked at him. "I know that look."

Clint looked at her. "I just don't like it."

"Anna isn't yours," Laura told him. "And she isn't mine. We both know, she will want to be like her mother is."

"I know," Clint told her. "I just don't like that thought."

Laura nodded. "Me too."

* * *

"But, what about our training?"

"Other time, kiddo."

Clint lead the way to his car with Anna's bag while Laura, holding Cooper in her arms, and Anna were following behind. Clint opened the backseat door, putting the bag inside.

Anna looked at Laura. "Bye, Aunt Lori."

"Bye, sweetie," Laura told her, placing her hand on the girl's shoulder. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

Anna nodded, taking Cooper's foot. "Bye, Coop."

Anna got into the backseat. Clint closed the door, looking at his wife. "You be okay?"

"Will you?" his wife asked.

Clint smiled, kissing Laura's lips before moving to kiss his son's cheek. "Bye, buddy."

Clint walked around the car and got into the driver seat. Anna waved goodbye to her Aunt and Cooper before the car pulled away. She looked at Clint. "Uncle Clint, is everything really okay with Mom?"

"Yeah," Clint answered. "She's fine."

Anna nodded slowly, looking outside the window.

* * *

Clint and Anna walked into Fury's office to see him talking on the phone. "I know. I'm gonna deal with Mr. Stark. He will be all right very soon." He noticed Clint and Anna, and nodded toward them as he spoke again. "Yes, sir."

Fury hung up, sighing. "What's up, Pops?" Anna asked.

"Nothing that we can't deal with," Fury answered.

"Natasha called this morning," Clint told him. Fury nodded. "She talked to you?"

"Yes, she have," Fury answered. "Tony Stark is dying."

"Can we help him?" the little girl asked, sitting on the chair in front of him.

Fury looked at the small redheaded girl, raising an eyebrow and Anna tilted her head.

* * *

Natasha and Anna were walking around the donut shop, where inside Fury and Tony were talking while a few Agents were around outside with the two.

"Can we go inside now?" Anna asked.

"Yes," Natasha answered, smiling. "Let's go."

Anna grinned and walked inside with her mother following inside.

Inside, Tony and Fury were sitting in front of each other at a table. Tony was wearing his Iron Man suit, "I told you I don't wanna join your super-secret boy band."

Fury chuckled. "No, no, no. See, I remember, you do everything yourself. How's that working out for you?"

"It's... it's... it's," Tony stuttered. "I'm sorry. I don't wanna get off on the wrong foot. Do I look at the patch or the eye? Honestly, I'm a bit hung over. I'm not sure if you're real, or if I'm having..."

Fury leaned forward. "I am very real. I'm the realest person you're ever gonna meet."

"Just my luck," Tony told him. He looked around. "Where's the staff here?"

Fury noticed black veins growing on Tony's neck. "That's not looking so good."

"I've been worse," Tony told him.

Anna and Natasha walked closer, standing in front of them. "We've secured the perimeter, but I don't think we should hold it for too much longer," Natasha told them.

Tony looked at them in shock. Fury looked at him in amusement, smirking. Tony looked at Natasha, "You're fired."

"That's not up to you," Natasha told him.

Natasha sat next to Fury while Anna sat next to Tony. "Tony, I want you to meet my two Agents Romanoff," Fury told them.

"Hi," Tony told them.

"We're a S.H.I.E.L.D. shadows," Natasha explained.

"Both of you?" Tony asked, looking at Anna. "You a bit young for that, don't you think?"

Anna tilted her head. "So?"

"You've been very busy," Fury told him. "You made your girl your CEO, you giving away all your stuff. You let your friend fly away with your suit. Now, if I didn't know better..."

"You don't know better," Tony told him. "I didn't give it to him. He took it."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Fury told him. "He took it? You're Iron Man and he just took it? The little brother walked in there, kicked your ass and took you suit?" He looked at Natasha. "Is that possible?"

"Well, according to Mr. Stark's database security guidelines, there are redundancies to prevent unauthorised usage," Natasha explained.

Tony didn't looked amused. Anna leaned forward and whispered to her mother. " _Я не думаю, что он тебе больше нравится, мама._ [I don't think he likes you anymore, Mom]."

Natasha shrugged. Tony ignored the little girl as she grabbed a donut and looked at Fury. "What do you want from me?"

"What do we want from you?" Fury repeated. "No, no, no. What do you want from me?" Natasha slide away, walking away toward the counter. Anna slide off her seat and quickly sat next to Fury. "You have become a problem, I problem I have to deal with. Contrary to your belief, you are not the center of my universe. I have bigger problems than you in the southwest region to deal with." Fury looked at Anna. "Do you see what your old man has to deal with right now?" Anna nodded. Natasha walked closer with a syringe. Fury snapped his fingers. "Hit him."

Natasha put the syringe in Tony's neck, injecting him.

Tony groaned in pain, moving away slightly. "Oh, God, are you gonna steal my kidney and sell it?" Natasha sat next to him, watching as the veins on Tony's neck retreated. "Could you please not do anything awful for five seconds?" He looked at Fury. "What did she just do to me?"

"What did we just do for you," Fury answered.

"That's lithium dioxide," Anna explained. "It's gonna take the edge off. I made it myself."

Tony didn't looked convinced and looked at Fury. Fury smirked. "She isn't joking. She did made it. Don't let that cute little face deceive you, she is just like her mother." Natasha and Anna exchanged a smirk. "We're trying to get you back to work."

"Give me a couple of boxes of that," Tony told them. "I'll be right as rain."

"It's not a cure," Natasha told him. "It just abates the symptoms."

Tony looked at Anna. "If you made that, then make a cure."

"I can't," Anna answered. "I tried. It's not gonna be an easy fix."

"Trust me, I know," Tony told them. "I'm good at this stuff. I've been looking for a suitable replacement for palladium. I've tried every combination, every permutation of every known element."

"Well, I'm here to tell you, you haven't tried them all," Fury told him.

* * *

Anna and Natasha walked inside the half destroyed house of Tony Stark. " _Итак, могу я действительно остаться здесь и помочь Тони?_ [So, can I really stay here and help Tony?]"

" _да_ [Yes]," Natasha answered. " _Но, Фил тоже будет с тобой_ [But, Phil will be with you as well]."

Anna shrugged. " _Хорошо_ [Okay]."

The mother and daughter walked closer to Phil Coulson, Fury and Tony. "Natasha will remain a floater at Stark with her cover intact," Fury told him. "And you remember Agent Coulson, right?"

"Yeah," Tony answered.

"He will be with you, as well as Anna," Fury told him. He started to walk away. "And, Tony..." He turned to look at Tony. "Remember, I got my eye on you."

Fury gave Tony a look, patting Anna's head and turning around, walking away, leaving.

"We've disabled all communications with the outside world," Natasha told him. "Good luck." She looked at her daughter, placing a hand on her shoulder before walking away.

Tony looked from Anna to Phil. "Please." He looked at Phil. "First thing, I need a little bodywork. I'll put in a little time at the lab. If we could send one of your goon squad down to The Coffee Bean, Cross Creek, for a Starbucks run, or something like that, that'd be nice."

"Me or Anna are not here for that," Phil told him.

"Fury told me I could use any means necessary to keep you on premises," Anna told him. "If you attempt to leave or play any games, I am allowed to tase you or kick your ass. Literally."

Phil nodded. "She once broke an agent's bones."

Anna smiled, tilting her head.

Tony nodded. "I think I got it, yeah."

"Enjoy your evening's entertainment," Phil told him. "Anna?"

Anna nodded, and the two of them walked away.


	4. Chapter 4 - The City of Tomorrow

**warlocktoungue: I'm not much of Brutasha fan, so not really. But about the father, there will be mentioned in this chapter and maybe in a few more.**

 **monkeybaby: Glad you like it :)**

 **Sam1727: I'm happy that you love her, Lol :)**

 **New chapter guys! ;)**

* * *

Anna walked down the stairs to Tony's workshop. She walked inside to see him sitting on the floor, with the silver box that Fury had brought over earlier, opened.

The billionaire didn't look up from the box when he heard her footsteps and continued to look inside it. He pulled two small round silver boxes and put them a side before he continued on.

Anna tilted her head. "Are those belong to your father?"

The small redheaded girl walked closer as Tony looked at her. "Yep," He answered.

Anna stopped next to the two small round boxes and picked them up before opening them to see a tape inside. "It a tape. You don't want to look what's in there?"

"Nope," Tony answered.

"Why not?" Anna asked.

Tony sighed. "What's with the questions?"

"What's with the attitude?" Anna replied. Tony gave her a look, opening his mouth to speak back, but she cut him off. "You don't want to see your Dad?"

Tony scoffed. "Of course not."

Anna frowned. "Why not?"

The billionaire looked away, sighing. "Let's just say, I didn't have a good relationship." Anna nodded slowly. Tony looked at her. "Speaking of fathers, where's yours? Haven't met him."

Anna shook her head. "I haven't met him either."

"Doesn't know about you, huh?" Tony asked.

"He knew," the redheaded child answered. "I didn't get to know him 'cause he died when I was a few weeks old."

Tony nodded slowly. "Right..." He cleared his throat. "Uh, sorry about that."

Anna shrugged. "It's okay. Mom told me he died as a hero. For the both of us. I only know his name."

"Which is?" Tony asked.

"James," Anna replied. "That's all." Tony nodded. Anna tilted her head. "I know my Mom still loves him."

"How'd you know?" the billionaire asked with a frown.

"'Cause the way she talks about him with me," Anna answered, shrugging. "I guess." She tilted her head. "What about your Mom? Do you miss her?"

Tony looked away, nodding slowly. "Everyday."

"Then, you two had a good relationship," Anna pointed out.

"Yeah," Tony answered, sighing. "Just like you and your mother." Anna looked down at the tape in her hands and slowly hold it forward toward Tony. The billionaire looked at the tape and then at the small girl. "What?"

"Watch it," Anna told him. "Didn't all that things left for you? Maybe you need to watch it."

Tony gave her a look. "Kid -"

"I get it, you don't want to," Anna told him, rolling her blue eyes. "I know, but maybe, just maybe, little things in there can help you. Just... give it a chance."

Tony rolled his eyes, sighing. He grabbed the tape and stood up. He shock his head. "I can't believe I'm listening to a seven years old girl."

Anna gave him a look. "I'm nine."

Tony rolled his eyes, putting the tape on. "Whatever."

Anna raised an eyebrow before turning around and leaving.

* * *

Anna was sitting on the couch of the half destroyed living room, while it slowly have been repaired.

Tony rushed inside with a model of four pieces, with three agents helping him. "Kid!" the billionaire called.

Anna frowned in confusion and looked behind the couch to see him. "What?"

"Come on, let's go," Tony told her. "We have work to do."

Anna stood and followed the billionaire and the three agents. "What?"

* * *

Anna and Tony put the pieces of the model together. Tony blew the dust off the model as Anna looked confused. "So, what is it?" the small girl asked.

"Apparently, you were right," Tony told her. "This is call 'the City of Tomorrow'. Jarvis, could you kindly Vac-U-Form a digital wire frame? We need a manipulatable projection."

Jarvis did as told, making a hologram of the City of Tomorrow in front of them.

Jarvis: " _1974 Stark Expo model scan complete, sir._ "

Tony lifted the hologram, pulling it away from the table, spreading it out in front of them.

"Wow," Anna said.

"How many buildings are there?" Tony asked.

Jarvis: " _Am I to include the Belgian waffle stands?_ "

"That was rhetorical," Tony told him. "Just show us."

Tony spread it out in front of them, snapping his fingers.

The hologram spun around.

Anna saw something on the map. "What's that?"

Tony followed her gaze and tilted his head. "What does that look like to you? Not unlike an atom. In which case the nucleus would be here." He put his finger on the map. "Highlight the unisphere."

Tony enlarged the atom-like sphere and Anna tilted her head curiously. "What's that?" the redheaded girl asked.

"We're about to find out," Tony answered before speaking to Jarvis. "Lose the footpaths, Jarvis. Get rid of them."

Jarvis: " _What is it exactly you're trying to achieve?_ "

"We're discovering... Correction," Tony told him. "We're rediscovering a new element, I believe."

"So, I'm part of it?" Anna asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well..." Tony trailed off. "For now."

Anna tilted her head. "Jarvis, you can do anything with this hologram, right?"

Jarvis: " _Yes, ma'am._ "

"Lose the landscaping, the shrubbery, the trees," Anna told him. "Parking lots, exits, entrances."

All of the said things disappeared as Tony tilted his head, "Structure the protons and the neutrons using the pavilions as a framework." He glanced at the small girl beside him, "Not bad, kid."

Anna smirked. "It's Anna."

"That's good too," Tony told her before he enlarged the hologram a bit bigger. He sighed. "Dad." Tony enlarged the hologram so that it surrounded the two of them.

Anna looked around in shock and surprise. "Wow."

"Mmm," the billionaire hummed. "Dead for almost 20 years, and still taking me to school."

Tony clapped his hands and the enlarged hologram disappeared into a small ball on his hand.

Jarvis: " _The proposed element should serve as a viable replacement for palladium._ "

"Thanks, Dad," Tony muttered.

Jarvis: " _Unfortunately, it is impossible to synthesize._ "

Tony looked down at Anna, raising an eyebrow. "Mmm..." He looked around. "Get ready for a major remodel, fellas. We're back in hardware mode. And you -" He turned around and pointed at Anna. "Go upstairs, play dolls or whatever you like."

"But, I want to help you," Anna told him before giving him a look. "And I don't play with dolls or any girly things like that."

"What I'm gonna do isn't for someone in your age to see," Tony told her. "Go upstairs."

"I'm helping," the small girl told him, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Kid, I appreciate you want to help me, but no," Tony told her. One of his robots rolled over, making noises. Tony glared at it. "Hey, Dummy, shut it. Don't take her side."

Anna looked up at Tony. "I can help. I really can."

Tony groaned, placing a hand on his hip. He sighed. "Okay, tell you what. I'll do some of this by myself, and when I'll be done with the drilling and all, I'll get you, deal?"

Anna tilted her head as he held his hand out for her to shake. She shook his hand, "Deal."

* * *

Anna was standing outside with Phil. "New Mexico?" the small girl asked.

"Yes," Phil answered. "There was appearance of a wormhole over there, and I asked Director Fury to go there and he agreed. You seem like you can handle Mr. Stark by yourself."

Anna shrugged. "Yeah... I guess I could."

An agent walked toward them. "Sir."

Anna and Phil looked toward him.

* * *

In Tony's workshop, Tony was standing in front of his metal elements that connected them into the holes in the wall that he had made.

Anna and Phil walked inside. "Tony?" the redheaded girl asked.

Tony looked toward them and spoke to Anna, "Huh, there you are. I was about to ask Jarvis to call you."

"We heard you broke the perimeter," Phil told him as Dummy looked toward them.

"Yeah," Tony answered. "That was, like, three years ago. Where you been?"

"We were doing some stuff," Phil said as he and Anna walked closer.

"Yeah, well, me too," Tony told them. "And it worked." Phil looked into a crate. "Hey, I'm playing for the home team, guys, you and all your Fabulous Furry Freak Brothers. Now, Coulson, are you gonna let me work or break my balls?"

Anna made a face. "Dude, I'm right here."

Tony smirked slightly before Phil picked up from the crate a shield. "What's this doing here?" Phil asked.

Anna gasped. "Is that Captain America's shield?"

Tony ignored the redheaded girl and looked at the shield. "That's it. Bring that to me."

"You know what this is?" Phil asked as he walked closer.

"Kid just said, and it's exactly what I need to make this work," Tony told him as he took the shield. "Lift the coil. Go, go. Put your knees into it."

Phil lifted the coil of a pipe and Tony put the shield underneath. "There you go. And... Drop it," Tony told him.

Phil let it go, sighing. Tony balanced it, "Perfectly level. Kid, you and me going back to work." He looked at Phil, "We're busy. What do you want?"

"Nothing," Phil answered. "Goodbye. I've been reassigned. I'm heading to New Mexico."

"Fantastic," the billionaire said. "Land of Enchantment."

"So I'm told," Phil replied.

"Secret stuff?" Tony asked.

"Something like that," Anna answered and Phil nodded.

Tony chuckled a little, nodding. "Good luck," Phil told him as they shook hands.

"Bye," Tony told him.

"We need you," Phil told him.

"Yeah, more than you know," Tony said.

Phil tilted his head. "Not that much." He placed a hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'll see you soon, Ann."

"Good luck there," Anna told him.

"Thanks," Phil told her before walking away.

Tony sighed as Phil left. The billionaire shook his head. "Well, kid." Anna looked at him. "Looks like it's just you and me, now."

Anna tilted her head, shrugging.


	5. Chapter 5 - Tony's Helper

**warlocktoungue: Sorry for not having Brutasha in this, I just not really a fan of it. I'm glad you like it, and I'm trying to update more often this book and others.**

 **hufflepuff gal 4520: Natasha thought he died. If you remember, in the movie she met him in 2009, but in my book, they met way before ;) and I glad you love the chapter, and I'm trying to make them longer. I feel like this chapter is much longer or maybe it just me feeling like that Lol :)**

 **Sam1727: I'm glad you love those moments. I feel like Tony and Anna are quite the same and I started to get a bit into their moments until I suddenly said 'enough for now' Lol :D**

 **monkeybaby: Thanks :)**

* * *

Tony put on red glasses and handed another pair like those to Anna. Anna took it and the billionaire walked past her as he grabbed a silver rectangle and a big wrench. The billionaire put the silver rectangle inside a glass pipe as the redheaded girl walked closer.

Tony moved to the keyboards as he pulled out a key. He looked at Anna and whistled, "Hey, kid." Anna looked at him. "Better stand next to me."

Anna moved toward Tony and stood next to him as he turned on the machine.

Jarvis: " _Initializing prismatic accelerator._ "

Tony took off his shirt, leaving him with a tank top. He and Anna rushed closer to the handle as it and the pipes started to shook.

Jarvis: " _Approaching maximum power._ "

Anna handed Tony the wrench, which he took and used it to control the handle. A laser started to shine from the pipes, cutting along the wall, starting a small, small fire.

Tony made a face. "Whoops."

The laser cut through a shelf, hitting the sphere and it started to glow brightly before Tony turned off the machine. A triangle within the sphere was glowing and Anna tilted her head.

Tony sighed. "That was easy."

Anna and Tony took off the glasses and walked closer to overlook the triangle within the spear. Tony grabbed a set of pliers and carefully pulling the triangle out.

Jarvis: " _Congratulations. You have created a new element._ "

Tony looked at Anna. "Hey, kid, go to that desk over there, there's arc reactor lying there, give me that."

Anna quickly walked to the desk and grabbed an arc reactor before running back to Tony. She held it out, "There you go."

"Good," Tony muttered as he took it and placed it down. He put the triangle into the core of the arc reactor.

Jarvis: " _Sir, the reactor has accepted the modified core. I will begin running diagnostics._ "

* * *

Anna went to the living room when her phone that she was giving by Fury rang. She answered, "Hey, Mom."

" _Hey, sweetie,_ " Natasha told her. " _Just checking in. How are you and Tony doing?_ "

Anna shrugged. "Not bad. I'm helping him with stuff."

" _Did you kick his ass at least once?_ " Natasha asked, but she was clearly joking.

"No, not yet," Anna answered, smiling. "You know, he isn't so bad."

" _Yeah, yeah, okay,_ " Natasha said.

"How's Happy and Pepper?" Her daughter asked.

" _They all right,_ " Natasha answered. " _I have to go, okay? But I'll see you soon._ "

"Okay," Anna answered. "Bye, Mom."

" _Bye, sweetie,_ " Natasha told her before they both hung up.

Anna heard noises downstairs in Tony's workshop and quickly went to see what was going on. She walked inside to see Tony in his Iron Man suit. "Tony? What are you doing?"

"Put a helmet on, kid," Tony told her. "We're going to Queens."

* * *

Anna was holding tightly into Tony's Iron Man suit as they flew toward Queens to where the Expo on. "We getting close, kid," Tony told her. "How good are you with jumping?"

"Very good," Anna answered. "Tell me when."

As they were getting closer, they could see a lot of drones on stage with Justin Hammer. The crowd noticed the Iron Man suit flying. Tony lowered himself and Anna closer to the ground, "Now."

Tony let the redheaded girl go and she dropped to the ground safely before running forward. Tony landed on the stage and everyone in the crowd stood, cheering and applauding.

Anna ran toward her mother and Pepper, pushing past people as she did. "Mom," She spoke as she stopped next to Natasha.

"Anna, what are you and Tony doing here?" Pepper asked.

"We have some problems," the redheaded girl answered as she looked at her mother. Anna, Natasha and Pepper turned back to watch Tony as he spoke with Justin before turning to Rhodey, in the silver suit.

The gun on Rhodey's shoulder aimed at Tony. "Is that you?" the billionaire asked.

"No, I'm not doing that," Rhodey answered. "That's not me. I can't move. I'm locked up. I'm locked up!" Every drone raised their arms. "Get out of here. Go! This whole system's been compromised."

Justin ran off the stage as Tony flew up from the stage. "Let's take it outside," the billionaire said before flying into the sky.

The suit that Rhodey was in and the drones fired after Tony with their guns and weapons, shattering the sky light above as the crowd started to scream and run away. The suit that Rhodey was in and the drones flew after Tony.

Natasha grabbed Anna's arm, pulling her daughter with her and Pepper as they walked away. The three of them was toward Justin who was talking with a tech guy at computers with his personal assistant and butler, Jack. "He's locked us out of the mainframe," the tech guy said.

"Who's locked you out of the mainframe?" Pepper asked.

"Please, please, go away," Justin told them. "Go away. I've got this handled."

"Have you now?" Pepper asked skeptically.

"Yes, I do," Justin told her. "In fact, if your guy hadn't showed up, this wouldn't be happening. So, please, now, go away. Thank you." He turned to the tech guy. "Listen, we got to get these bitches out of here."

Natasha walked closer, grabbing Justin's arm, twisting it back, pushing him against the table. Pepper yelped as she stepped back. "Hey!" Jack said as he took a step toward Anna's mother.

Anna looked at Jack and punched him in the stomach, kicking him in the leg, punching him in the face, making him fell to the floor in pain.

Pepper watched in shock while Natasha wasn't surprised at all, glaring at Justin while still holding him against the table. "You tell me who's behind this. Who's behind this?"

"Ivan," Justin answered. "Ivan Vanko."

"Where is he?" Natasha asked.

"He's at my facility," Justin answered.

Natasha let him go and started to walk away as she spoke to Anna, " _Анна, пойдем_ [Anna, let's go]." Her daughter followed her behind quickly, leaving Pepper there.

Some of the drones were on the ground, creating explosions as people were screaming and running away. Anna and Natasha walked outside of the building calmly and toward Happy.

Happy hang his phone as he noticed them. "Nobody's answering the phone. What's going on?"

"Get in the car," Natasha told him. "Take us to Hammer Industries."

Natasha and Anna walked past him to the car. Happy followed, "I'm not taking you anywhere."

Anna tilted her head. "I can't drive yet. But do you want me to do that?"

Happy looked confused. "No. Who are you again?"

"My daughter," Natasha answered. "Now, get in the car."

Anna got into the passenger seat while Happy got into the driver seat and Natasha got into the backseat.

* * *

On the road, Happy was driving toward Hammer Industries. Natasha took down her hair as Anna looked at Happy, "When we get there, we need you to watch the perimeter."

"Excuse me?" Happy asked.

"Anna and I gonna enter the facility and take down the target," Natasha told him before she unzipped her dress. Happy watched from the mirror view before hearing a car horn, making him focus on the drive.

"Watch the road," Natasha told him calmly.

"I got it," Happy told them. "I got it."

Anna frowned at the man before glancing over her shoulder at her mother as she was lying down to put on her suit. She looked back at Happy and raised an eyebrow, "You weird."

Happy glanced at the redheaded girl before back at the road, clearing his throat.

* * *

Happy pulled the car up to Hammer Industries. Natasha, Anna and Happy got out of the car. "Stay in the car," Natasha said.

Happy looked at Anna. "Kid, you heard your mother."

Anna raised an eyebrow while her mother looked at Happy, "I was talking to you."

Happy made a face. "I'm not staying in the car." He looked at Natasha's outfit in confusion, "What are you wearing?"

Natasha ignored him as she and her daughter walked toward the door. Anna pulled out something and started to unlock the door as Happy walked closer and looked around, "Look, I'm not letting you go in there alone." He looked toward Anna as he spoke to Natasha, "How does she know how to do that?"

Her mother rolled her eyes, "You want to help?" She looked at the man. "Keep the car running."

"Done," Anna spoke before opening the door and the alarm started as the three walked inside.

A guard walked toward them. "Hey, hey, hey. You can't come in here."

Happy punched guard 1 in the face before they both started to fight. The mother and daughter opened the glass doors and walked in.

"Hold on, hey!" Guard 2 told them as he ran toward them.

Natasha slide past Guard 2 over the floor, turning back, throwing two devices into his legs, tasering him, making him fall to the floor.

Anna continued on walking and Natasha followed.

Guard 3 walked into the hallway. Anna jumped over a cart toward him, kicking him in the head, making him fall, landing on the floor.

Natasha ran toward Guard 4, sliding between his legs, turning to face him, crouched to the floor with one knee on the floor, one foot on the floor, one hand on the floor, and one hand behind her.

Guard 5 ran closer. Anna kicked him in the head, wrapping her legs around his neck, flipping him to the floor, punching him in the face. Anna looked at her mother, "I didn't broke anything... I think."

Natasha shrugged. Happy and Guard 1 were still fighting. Two more guards were walking down the hall. Natasha took out two light and smoke devices, throwing them toward Guards 6 and 7, making them go off and temporarily blind them, sliding over the floor to kick Guard 6's legs out from underneath him, making him fall.

Anna ran closer, stepping onto Guard 7's leg, jumping up to kick him in the face, making him fall unconscious.

Guard 8 ran closer, trying to hit Anna with a baton from behind her. Natasha used a wire to catch the baton before it could hit her daughter, kicking the guard in his leg, punching him in the face, wrapping the wire around his neck, pulling him to the ground.

Guards 9 and 10 ran closer. Guard 9 tried to hit Natasha. Natasha ducked, making him miss. Guard 10 tried to hit her. Anna ran closer, caughting his arm, kicking him in the leg, jumping up to wrap her legs around his neck, flipping him to the ground, standing.

Natasha punched Guard 9 in the face, kicking him in the leg, making him fall to his knees, wrapping her legs around his neck, flipping him to the floor, punching him in the face. She spun to look behind her, still on the floor.

Guard 11 ran closer to the mother and daughter. Natasha caught his arm without looking, turning to him, twisting his arm, elbowing him in the face, spinning to kick him in the head, making him fall.

Natasha and Anna exchanged a look, nodding toward each other before walking forward.

Happy finally got Guard 1 to fall unconscious. He sighed, "I got him!" His smile faded away slightly when he saw 10 more guards were already taken care of by the redheaded girls.

Happy went to find the mother and daughter. "Guys." Natasha and Anna turned to see him running toward them. He pointed over his shoulder as he looked at Natasha, "Did you do all of this?"

"Half," Natasha replied. "Anna did the other half."

"What?" Happy asked, clearly not believing a nine years old could kick grown men asses.

"Why do you sound surprised?" Anna asked in confusion.

Happy scoffed. "Why? I'm sorry, it's not everyday I meet a nine years old girl that can beat grown men's asses." Anna tilted her head as they walked off. "Seriously? I mean, there is no way you can do that."

Anna rolled her eyes before Natasha pulled out her guns as they walked closer to the computer room. Natasha kicked the door opened with her foot, running inside as she pointed her guns with Anna and Happy behind her.

The man, Ivan wasn't there but two bodies of guards were hanging up on the ceiling. "He's gone," Natasha said before pulling her guns away. Anna ran to the computer and her mother quickly followed while Happy slowly followed as he looked at the two bodies.

Anna was typing away on the computer as Happy and Natasha stood behind her. Happy looked confused as he spoke to the girl, "What are you doing?"

"I'm rebooting Rhodey's suit," Anna answered.

"You can do that?" Happy asked.

Anna seemed annoyed already. "Yes." The redheaded girl was able to get access to the suit to reboot. Her mother pulled up an app to talk to Tony through the suit. Anna grinned. "Reboot complete."

Natasha smirked. "You got your best friend back."

" _Thank you very much, girls,_ " Tony told them.

"Thank your fan," Natasha told him, smirking down at her daughter.

" _Thank you very much, fan,_ " Tony said, smirking slightly.

Anna grinned, sitting on the chair. "Well done with the new chest piece," Natasha complimented. "I am reading significantly higher output and your vitals all look promising."

" _Yeah, I got my little sidekick to thank for the help,_ " Tony told her and Anna smiled. " _So, yes, for the moment, I'm not dying. Thank you._ "

Pepper was on the other computer. " _What do you mean you're not dying? Did you just say you're dying?_ "

" _Is that you?_ " Tony asked. " _No, I'm not._ " Natasha tilted her head in confusion while Anna blinked, looking back and forth between Tony and Pepper. " _Not any more._ "

" _What's going on?_ " Pepper asked.

" _I was going to tell you,_ " Tony told her. " _I didn't want to alarm you._ "

" _You were gonna tell me?_ " Pepper repeated. " _You really were dying?_ "

" _You didn't let me,_ " Tony told her.

" _Why didn't you tell me that?_ " Pepper asked.

" _I was gonna make you an omelette and tell you,_ " Tony told her.

Anna tilted her head, looking up at her mother. " _у меня болит голова, и только из-за них_ [My head hurts and it's only because of them]."

Natasha bit back a smirk before looking back at the computers. "Hey, hey. Save it for the honeymoon. You got incoming, Tony."

"Looks like the fight's coming to you," Anna told him.

" _Great,_ " Tony told them sarcastically. " _Pepper?_ "

" _Are you okay now?_ " Pepper asked.

" _I am fine,_ " Tony answered. " _Don't be mad. I will formally apologise -_ "

" _I am mad!_ " Pepper told him.

" _When I'm not fending off a Hammeroid attack,_ " Tony told her.

" _Fine,_ " Pepper gave in.

" _We could have been in Venice,_ " Tony told her.

Anna nodded slowly. "It's a cool place."

" _I know, right?_ " Tony asked.

Pepper sighed. " _Oh, please._ "

"It is," Tony and Anna spoke together making Pepper and Natasha rolled their eyes, sighing.

* * *

Natasha, Anna and Happy were watching in the computers at the scans as Tony and Rhodey were taking down the drones. " _Я хочу костюм, такой как Тони_ [I want a suit like Tony's]," Anna spoke, grinning a little.

Natasha smirked, patting her daughter's shoulder. " _Это не произойдет_ [This isn't gonna happen]."

Anna pouted before she looked back at the computer to see one more drone heading toward Tony and Rhodey and she spoke to them. "Heads up. You got one more drone incoming." She tilted her head. "This one looks different."

"The repulsor signature is significantly higher," Natasha informed.

Anna sighed and they all waited for a few minutes before hearing Tony's voice. " _Ivan's down._ "

Anna looked at her mother, smiling as Natasha smirked. "Mission accomplished," her mother said.


	6. Chapter 6 - New Mexico?

After taking down Ivan, and finally getting Pepper, Tony was sitting the next day in an office, looking around in boredom. Anna walked inside, sitting in front of the man. Tony looked at her in confusion, "Kid, what are you doing here? Shouldn't I be meeting your boss?"

"He's on his way," the redheaded girl answered. "I'm babysitting you again."

Tony gave her a look. "Babysitting? _Really?_ " Anna shrugged. "Did you get that sarcasm from your mother? Or father?" Anna tilted her head, shrugging. Tony rolled his eyes and spoke sarcastically, "Great."

Tony looked at the two files on the table, picking one up. Anna grabbed his arm and took the file away from him. "You don't want to do that."

The redheaded girl put the file down to where it was, ignoring the billionaire's narrowing eyes. "Where's your Mom?" Tony asked, sighing.

"Busy," Anna answered simply. "She won't be working for Miss Potts anymore."

Tony nodded. "I wonder why." He gasped sarcastically, "Wait, I know."

Anna tilted her head. "Do you have an 'off switch'?"

Tony looked slightly offended. "Wh - hey. You know something? I was just about to ask you the same thing."

Fury walked closer, looking amused. "Now, now, stop barking you two."

Tony and Anna looked at him, speaking together. "He/She started it." The two of them glared at each other while Fury didn't seem to hid his amusement.

Fury sat next to Anna as Tony looked back down at the files. Fury noticed his look, "Tony, I don't think I want you looking at that. I'm not sure it pertains to you any more." He held up a file. "Now this, on the other hand, is Agent Romanoff's assessment of you."

"Oh, God," Tony said, rolling his eyes. "Don't tell me you let a seven years old kid do _that_."

Anna glared at him. "I told you I'm _nine_ , you ass."

Fury smirked and looked back at the billionaire. "It's from her mother." Tony took it. "Read it."

Tony opened the file. "Uh... 'Personality overview. Mr. Stark displays compulsive behavior'." Fury nodded and Tony looked at him, "In my own defense, that was last week." Fury didn't look amused while Anna just raised an eyebrow. Tony shrugged, looking back at the file. "'Prone to self-destructive tendencies'." He looked at Fury. "I was dying. I mean, please. And aren't we all?" He looked back at his file. "'Textbook narcissism'?" Tony looked at Fury and Anna. "Agreed." He looked back at his file. "Okay, here is it. 'Recruitment assessment for Avenger Initiative. Iron Man? Yes.'" He put the file down as he looked at Fury. "I gotta think about it."

Fury nodded to the file. "Read on."

Tony looked back at his file. "'Tony Stark not... _Not_ recommended'?" Anna tilted her head. Tony frowned. "That doesn't make any sense. How can you approve me but not approve me? I got a new ticker. I'm trying to do right by Pepper." Fury stood up, walking around the table to stand next to Tony. "I'm in a stable-ish relationship."

"You are?" Anna asked in surprise. "Isn't she too good for you?"

"Wh -" Tony cut himself, thinking for a moment before nodding. "Yeah. I'm _so_ keeping her."

"Which leads us to believe at this juncture we'd only like to use you as a consultant," Fury told him.

Tony tilted his head, standing, shaking Fury's hand. "You can't afford me." He started to walk away, then stopping and turning around. "Then again, I will waive my customary retainer in an exchange for a small favor. Rhodey and I are being honored in Washington, and we need a presenter."

Fury nodded. "I'll see what I can do."

Tony smiled, nodding before walking away. "See ya."

Anna tilted her head, standing up before running after the billionaire outside. "Hey, ass."

Tony stopped, turning to face the grinning redheaded girl. "Hey, kid, stop that. What's with the talk? Aren't you my fan?"

"I am," Anna answered. "The talk is just who I am."

"Do you talk like that to all your idols?" the billionaire asked.

"No, just you," Anna answered. Tony gave her a look, which the redheaded girl just smiled. "I know how you act. But, since I spend time with you while helping you make a new element, I guess, you not that bad... _uncle Tony._ "

Tony smirked slightly, nodding, patting the redheaded girl's head. "Thanks kid. You not bad, too." Anna smiled a little. "See you around."

"Good luck," Anna told him. "And say hi to Pepper and Happy for me."

"Will do," Tony answered, opening the door. "Good luck."

Anna nodded and waved as the billionaire got inside his car. He gave a nod to the girl before starting the car and driving away.

* * *

Natasha, Anna and Fury were walking toward Fury's office. "Barton is already in New Mexico with Coulson," Fury told them.

"What do you need me to do?" Natasha asked.

"I want you to watch over of someone," Fury answered.

Anna tilted her head as she looked up at her grandfather figure. "Who?"

"Bruce Banner," Fury answered.

Natasha and Anna exchanged a confused look before following Fury into his office. "Who is he?" Natasha asked.

Fury walked around his desk and pulled out a file. "See for yourself." He handed it to the mother, which she took it and opened it. "I need you to go to Culver University and watch over him. He's making quite a mess."

"What mess?" Anna asked.

Natasha raised an eyebrow as she looked up from the pages. "He's turning a green monster?"

"They call him 'The Hulk'," Fury told them.

"That's him, huh?" the mother muttered.

"I need you to get to Culver University and put eyes on Dr. Banner," Fury told her. "I got word that General Ross is about to make a move on him."

"Can I come?" Anna asked.

Natasha and Fury looked down at the nine years old girl. "No."

Anna made a face. "Why not? Just to look out for him."

"You staying here," Natasha told her before turning to her director. "When do you want me to go, sir?"

"Now," Fury answered.

"Okay," Natasha agreed.

Anna sighed before looking up at her mother. "Just don't get yourself killed."

Natasha smirked a little. "I won't. I'll be back soon, stay with Nick for now."

Anna nodded and watched her mother go.

* * *

Anna was in the training room, practicing her skills with her bow and arrows that Clint gave her as a birthday gift when she was seven. It was just like her uncle's bow but smaller. She shot an arrow to the target and it hit right in the middle.

Agent Maria Hill walked inside. "Hey, kiddo."

Anna looked toward her as she shot another arrow to the target, hitting in the middle once again without looking. "Hey."

Maria looked at the girl's bow and smirked. "Trying to beat up your Uncle with that?" The redheaded girl just smirked and shrugged. "You've got pretty good with it."

"Thanks," Anna told her.

"I'm going out for dinner, coming?" Maria asked.

Anna grinned. "Yeah." She quickly pulled out the two arrows from the target and ran toward her friend. She put the bow and arrows aside and put on her shoes.

Maria smirked and lead the way out of the training room.

Fury walked down the stairs. "Agent Hill. Anna." He was holding a tablet. "What do you think of this?" He held the tablet between himself, Anna and Maria. Anna jumped a few times to try to see what was in there.

"What's in there?" the redheaded girl asked. "Let me see. Let me see." Fury angled the tablet so Anna could see the Hulk destroying a street. "Whoa," Anna breathed out, which Fury and Maria gave her a look. "I mean, bad whoa... It's bad."

Fury closed the tablet as he looked at Maria. "Agent Romanoff is taking care of that."

"Yes, sir," Maria told him.

"Can I go be with Uncle Clint in New Mexico?" Anna asked.

"I can't do that, hon," Fury told her, shaking his head.

Anna pouted. "But I'm bored here! Mom is on a mission, Uncle Clint is on a mission. Admit it, which one of the two missions are more dangerous?"

"Both of them," Maria answered, shrugging.

Anna rolled her eyes and looked up at Fury. "Please, please. I'll be good. You know I can do this, even if I'm young."

" _Very_ young," Maria said.

"You not really helping me here," Anna told her. She looked back at Fury. "I can help. You know I can."

Fury thought for a moment, sighing.


End file.
